Jadekat XD
by Karkitty686
Summary: This is my second fanfic i think this one is significantly better. Again i hope yall like it. Oh and please excuse all of my grammatical errors my brain is not wired for that shit i have like a mental block against it.


"What does that jerk want now?" said Jade who was still frustrated about her and Karkat's last conversation. Maybe I'll just ignore him I don't want the problem to get worse than it already is, Jade thought to herself. Even though he has pissed me off on numerous occasions, I have never been able to stay mad at him. I think I'll just go over there and say sorry instead of sit here and get pestered by him.

Jade opened the door to leave and go over to Karkats, but as soon as she walked outside, it started to rain. "I guess I'll take my bike to go over instead of walking." Jade exclaimed. She grabbed her bike and rode her way to Karkat's but the rain turned into a downpour and soaks her and her clothes. By the time she gets to his house, it looks as if she had taken a 20 minute shower with her clothes on. She knocked on the door with one hand while clutching her side with the other. Karkat runs down the stairs to answer the door. "Can I please come in before I freeze to death?" a very cold Jade asks.

"Yeah sure, but what the hell are you doing here in the first place? And in such bad weather" Karkat responds in utter shock at his pleasant new house guest.

The two of them sit there for a minute or two in complete silence. "Your kind of wet" Karkat stated.

"No shit I biked an entire block to your house in pouring rain" Jade said sarcastically. Should I ask her if she wants some clothes or like a towel or something, Karkat thought to himself. Jade looked up at him with a weird look. Oh shit i think she noticed me staring at her. Karkat started to blush again.

"Do you uhh wants some clothes or something I think I have an extra pair around here somewhere," Karkat asked trying to cover up the awkwardness.

"Umm sure if its not to much trouble" Jade answered softly. Karkat then went upstairs and dug through clothes trying to find something for her to wear. God what do I give to her I don't want it to be too small she'll think i'm a douche if I do that, or maybe she does already. Giving her the clothes will just make it worse. Karkat just realizing he had been taking awhile to get her something grabs a sweater and shorts to give to her. He runs back down the stairs and hands her the clothes. "What took you so damn long? It's not rocket science." said Jade.

"Sorry, I didn't know what you would like or ummm nevermind, just here." Karkat said clearly embarrassed. Jade took the clothes and went into the other room to change.

"Don't look or come in here, or I'll beat your ass!" Jade yelled from the other room.

"I won't, I'm not a complete douche," Karkat yelled back.

"Yeah 'you're definitely not a douche', says the troll who was an ass just moments before I came over here" Jade sarcastically replied. Hmm this sweater smells like anger and self hate, no wonder its Karkats, Jade thought to herself. She finally slipped on the sweater and realized it was huge on her, she decided to wear it as a dress instead. Karkat was waiting for her on the couch watching one of his silly rom coms.

Karkat looked up in stunned amazement of how beautiful she is. "You look really umm pretty" Karkat said blushing.

"Wow, what an odd thing to say... but thanks," Jade replied shocked he would say something so sweet.

"So why did you come over in the first place?" asked Karkat.

"Well I wanted to say sorry for overreacting and stuff..." Jade mumbled.

"Its okay. Like you said, I was being an ass like always, I probably deserved it." Karkat stated sadly. "OH! And I have a present for you!" He suddenly sounding happier.

"You didnt have to get me anything, but thanks." Jade's tone of surprise sounded lighter as Karkat's mood lifted.

"Well I really, really wanted to. It didn't take much, I hope you like it." Karkat pondered whether he should tell jade that Equius made the present or not. "It was my idea I just didn't know how to do it so I had some help from a friend, and now its finished. If you don't like it I can just throw it away, but I really hope you do like it, again, no pressure if you don't." Karkat rambled on for a few more moments before Jade interrupted him.

"Karkat just shut up and show me," He took her into his room where he had been hiding the present under a gray blanket and looked back at her in excitement. She walked over and lifted the blanket. When she was discovered what was underneath she squealed with happiness.

"Break my fucking eardrums why don't you?" Karkat complained in pain from her loud high pitched outburst.

"I cant believe you made me a new dream bot! This is the nicest thing any-..." Jade's smile faded into a look of grave sorrow. She started to remember a painful memory of when Prospit exploded and her dream self died. Jade suddenly burst into tears and fell onto her knees.

Karkat panicked and started babbling on and on about how sorry he was about his gift and how useless he is and blah blah blah.

"Do you ever shutup?! This isn't your fucking fault." Jade shouted at him.

"Then what's wrong? I hate to see you like this." Karkat said in genuine concern.

"Well... when prospit exploded my dreamself died…" Jade said softly, painfully recalling what she once had.

"Im so sorry, how could I have forgotten? I am so stupid and useless," Karkat mumbled putting his face in his hands.

Jade turned to Karkat, removed his face from his hands, and used her sweater sleeve to wipe the tears from his eyes, and said "You could never be useless."

"Karkat?" said Jade causing him to look up at her once again. They stare longingly into each others eyes for a short moment in time, and then she slowly leans in and presses her lips against his. "Please don't cry…"


End file.
